opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Rogers Said It And He Was Correct
by Jaxhawk The Pot Calling The Kettle Black! http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2AvzxYpnWI/AAAAAAAAB9M/vTsQBQ3DgHE/s1600-h/demparty.png Will Rogers said many things, but one quote is appropriate to begin this blog. He said: "The Country has come to feel the same when Congress is in session as when a baby gets hold of a hammer"! http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2Av0RYpnXI/AAAAAAAAB9U/m_Fhs5Nf4ig/s1600-h/hillarywitch.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2Av0hYpnYI/AAAAAAAAB9c/uI8cWm6mbdI/s1600-h/tauscher.jpg The following illustrates his point very well. Rep. Ellen Tauscher (D-Calif.), Chairwoman of the New Democrat Coalition, demands an AMT(alternative minimum tax) bill that conforms with budget rules. “I want AMT paid for. I think the entire Democratic Caucus wants the AMT paid for. I am very resolved to that. “I’m very mindful of the number of constituents damaged if we don’t get this fixed … people also want relief paid for because they are deeply concerned about the way the Republicans ran the Congress.” Perhaps she should listen to the report by this Advocates report: " In 2006, the IRS's National Taxpayer Advocate's report highlighted the AMT as the single most serious problem with the tax code. The advocate noted that the AMT punishes taxpayers for having children or living in a high-tax state, and that the complexity of the AMT leads to most taxpayers who owe AMT not realizing it until preparing their returns or being notified by the IRS." Although federal debt has soared during the Bush presidency, Republicans say deficit spending was needed after the Sept. 11, 2001 terrorist attacks and the ensuing recession. Congresswoman Tauscher said Senate Republicans need to recognize that a new party controls Congress, and compromise. Maybe that is why Congress approval rating is lower than President Bush by over 10 points! She reminds us, "we took the majority and decided we were not going to run the government as they did, as profligate spenders. They need to be cooperative.”Sounds pretty partisan to me. So much for co-operation. Perhaps Ms. Tauscher should check the recent history of the Democrats spending in 2006 and 2007, before she gets her panties in a knot! She must know the following facts: CONGRESSIONAL DEMOCRATS HAVE A LONG-STANDING RECORD OF FISCAL IRRESPONSIBILITY This year, Democrats Passed A Budget That Includes The Largest Tax Increase In U.S. History: Democrats In The House And Senate Voted To Pass A $2.9 Trillion FY2008 Budget Resolution That Includes The Largest Tax Increase In U.S. History. (S.Con.Res.21, CQ Vote #377, Adopted 214 - 209: R 0 - 196; D 214 - 13, 5/17/07; S.Con.Res.21, CQ Vote #172: Adopted 52-40: R 2 - 40; D 48 - 0; I 2 - 0, 5/17/07) The Democrats' $2.9 Trillion Budget Fails To Extend All The 2001 And 2003 Tax Cuts. "Congressional Democrats ... recently announced agreement on a $2.9 trillion budget blueprint for 2008, promising a budget surplus in five years but only by allowing some of President Bush's tax cuts to expire." Source: '' Andrew Taylor The top Republican on the Senate committee, Sen. Judd Gregg, said: " the Democratic plan would produce 'the largest tax increase in U.S. history, ''billions in new spending, and no attempt to address the long-term fiscal crisis' in retirement programs and Medicaid, the health care program for the poor and disabled." Source: Associated Press Over the next ten-year period, the average household's taxes would increase by $2,641 annually, or 12 percent above current tax levels." The Senate Budget: A $2,641 per household tax increase, and no entitlement, (the largest part of the annual budget) reforms, Source: The Heritage Foundation, (3/22/07) Democrats' recent show of earmark reform left the veneer of transparency but gutted the substance. Less than two weeks after the Senate's new Earmark Rules took effect, critics are accusing Democrats of providing less openness than promised by persons like Speaker Pelosi! "As It Stands, Complete Earmark Information Will Not Have To Be Put Online Until 48 Hours Before Bills Reach The Floor." Source: (CQ Today) In January, the Senate voted unanimously to provide this budget information. However, by July, a "star-chamber" conference committee left the veneer of transparency but gutted the substance." (CQ Today, 9/24/07) "This Is One Of The Most Bald-Faced Bait And Switches I've Seen In Washington." source:Bart Jansen and Jonathan Allen, Senator Hillary Clinton apparently doesn't mind weakness of the Democrats Earmark Reform, She has a history of piling on the pork. From the 107th - 109th Congress, Sen. Hillary Clinton sponsored or co-sponsored Bills that total over $674.1 billion in spending. (National Taxpayers Union Website) Yet she has the chutzpah to ask you to help by bringing your mops and brooms so she can clean out the mess in Washington. I think she should get her "pink slip" instead of mops and brooms. Unless they are used to sweep her and Bill out of politics! The Hill Newspaper Reported ... "That Clinton Secured 26 Pet Projects, Or Earmarks, Worth $148 Million In A 2008 Defense-Spending Bill More Than Any Other Democrat Except For The Chairman Of The Armed Services Committee." Nuff said! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: December 13, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: BUDGET DEMOCRATS AMT DECEPTION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.